legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Chantel DuBois
Chantel DuBois is the main villain of ''Madagascar 3. ''She is after Alex to make him into her trophy After a long pursuit she was defeated and send to Madagascar However she broke out and decided to got after Alex again, but he was nowhere. She decided to hunt after The Penguins but she was defeated again by Skipper with Bender's help. DuBois escapes a second time and is after them both. She is voiced by Frances McDormand. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Anarky and Chantel Du Bois show up and join with BlackGarurumon to help him out with his plans or Zemo with their plans at the amusement park against his enemies Slade and Bender. Du Bois sees the heroes with the other human villains and decides to take her opportunity to catch Skipper and piss Bender off with the robots that Paul Mcdageett has killed over the years. Du Bois is surprised that Anarky wants them to escape even though the higher ups don't. The end up so doing so where she taunts Skipper and decides to bring them in over personal property being damaged. Du Bois sends off Jack Welker, Philip and Hans with Blue so that they can test the trio's resolve. Du Bois asks where Ares is and Anarky replies he went though he has no idea where the Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Ares, Frollo, Du Bois, Shaw and Unalaq all arrive in the sand world and shove the B Team into a pyramid making sure they are done with so BlackGarurumon can work on Blue who betrayed him to help Pan. She works in the internment camp so they find the seal to the entity and it goes well until the heroes joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mandrake and Du Bois, Welker, Morrow and Philip all decide on using the trigger if their boss is so determined to kill his enemies with it and the later three are sent to do it. BlackGarurumon, Du Bois, Gruber and Noah all get the news and tell the three to return as soon as possible. Chantel Dubois defends her team and league from the heroes which earns her death at Skipper's hands.Category:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Red HeadsCategory:HumansCategory:Neutral EvilCategory:Arrogant VillainsCategory:Sophisticated VillainsCategory:SociopathsCategory:PsychopathCategory:Gun UsersCategory:SadistsCategory:BrutesCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar UniverseCategory:Corrupt OfficialsCategory:StalkersCategory:PoachersCategory:HuntersCategory:BulliesCategory:Characters with Bad TempersCategory:Hat WearerCategory:Seeker Of VengeanceCategory:Skipper's ArchenemiesCategory:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island TourCategory:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island TourCategory:The Children of Dark WolfCategory:The B Team’s villainsCategory:The Alpha Team's VillainsCategory:The Multiversal Resistance's VillainsCategory:Enemies of Slade and his ensembleCategory:The Miracle Elite's VillainsCategory:The Striker Force's VillainsCategory:The Bodyguard Unit's VillainsCategory:The Omega League's VillainsCategory:The Hunter Force's VillainsCategory:Enemies of The Sinisters of EvilCategory:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T SquadCategory:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st halfCategory:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd halfCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Villains killed by HeroesCategory:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumonCategory:Team Free Will's VillainsCategory:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella CorporationCategory:Enemies of Sector 32Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that hail from the DreamWorks Universe Category:Members of the DreamWorks Family Category:Characters hailing from the Madagascar universe